This new African Violet plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a field of violet plants maintained at Fallbrook, Calif., for the production of new and exotic African Violet varieties. This new plant was discovered by me at Fallbrook, Calif., in 1977 and its unique and delightful flowers prompted me to select this plant for propagation and test. I reproduced the discovery plant, by means of cuttings, at Fallbrook with very favorable results and subsequently propagated the plant through several successive generations, which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This new violet plant is now being propagated on a commercial scale by means of cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.